Faces From The past
by Reefgirl
Summary: Companion piece, literally, to Those Who Came Before. Jack and Martha search for former companions of the Doctor's. Chapter 4: Today it's the turn of SarahJane and K9
1. Ian and Barbara

Rating: T

Spoilers: Everything

Pairings: Jack/Martha, Jack/Ianto, Ian/Barbara, Ben/Polly and others to numerous to mention

Summary: Jack and Martha search for former companions of the Doctor's.

Disclaimer: I own none of it

Authors Notes: A follow up to my story, Those Who Came Before. I never really intended it to be a one off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Jack Harkness groaned as a shrill ringing sound pierced his brain, groping around his bedside table he found his phone, the source of the offending noise and looked at the dialling display but couldn't see who was ringing him at this ungodly hour.

"What" he said grouchily

"And good morning to you too, you should really go to bed to sleep at night" said a female voice

"Martha?" Jack replied, she giggled

"No its Beyonce, who do you think" she said sarcastically.

"God I hate women who are chirpy this early in the morning, what do you want?" he complained

"Early, it's half past eleven anyway the reason I'm ringing is I've found Barbara Wright, well she's Barbara Chesterton now I just wanted to know if you're interested in meeting up with her," she said

"When and where" he replied.

"Tomorrow in London, Stepney near to Coal Hill School at midday" she said

"I'll be there" the body next to his began to stir "I've got a few things to finish up here first" he said, Martha chuckled

"Give my love to Ianto won't you," she said

"Yes Ma'am" he said and grinned as he hung up on her, she knew him too well.

* * *

The next day found them standing outside a modest terraced house

"Well, are you going to do this or am I" said Jack, Martha sighed and pressed the doorbell. Inside the house Barbara Chesterton put the kettle on the hob before she made her way towards the door, she saw her husband Ian struggling to get out of his chair,

"It's alright dear I'll get it" she said

"Who's calling on us?" he asked.

"That young woman who phoned the other day, the one who wanted to talk about the Doctor" Barbara replied

"Are you sure that's wise, she might be a journalist or something" said Ian, Barbara smiled

"I did some checks on her, she's a newly qualified Doctor, I believe she's genuine she did know an awful lot about him" she replied. Barbara opened the door to find a man in an old-fashioned RAF uniform and a dark skinned woman waiting

"Mrs Chesterton? I'm Martha Jones I called you a couple of days ago" Barbara nodded and ushered them in "this is Jack Harkness, we wanted to talk to you about the Doctor" said Martha. Barbara shook their hands and indicated for them to go into the front room

"This is my husband Ian and this is Martha and Jack," she said to her husband

"Why do you want to know about the Doctor?" said Ian accusingly. Jack smiled

"We used to travel with him too" he replied

"I found some of your clothes on the Tardis and I thought I'd like to meet other people who'd travelled with him, I met Jack a few months back and we started to search for the Doctor's other companions" explained Martha. She handed the file to Ian, "this is just a brief history and some drawings", Ian flicked through the pages

"All these people came after us?" he asked as Barbara came in with a tray of tea, Martha nodded

"From what I can understand he doesn't like being alone" she said wistfully. Jack nodded

"I got that impression too" he replied, Barbara sat on the arm of Ian's chair and looked at the pictures in the file

"Oh look Vicki, she was a lovely girl and there's Susan and Steven," she said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?" asked Jack, Ian chuckled

"We didn't really want to go in the first place but the Doctor kidnapped us," he said

"What?" gasped Martha "he actually kidnapped you". Barbara smiled

"He didn't take too kindly to us worrying about Susan" she looked at Ian "every one at the school knew Susan was a little...odd but one day, after telling Ian there were five dimensions instead of three we decided to go and see her Grandfather" she said.

"We followed her to a junkyard where her Grandfather, the Doctor, started to throw his weight around, we heard her voice coming from an old Police Box, well we thought the worse and I forced my way in, I couldn't believe what I saw" Ian continued

"It was bigger on the inside," said Martha, she giggled as she remembered her reaction to the Tardis.

"I suppose everyone's reaction's like that, I got a lecture from Susan about time and space and the Doctor said he couldn't allow us to leave in case we told anyone about what we'd seen, pompous old man that he was" said Ian, Jack chuckled

"You noticed that too huh," he said.

"After that he started pushing buttons on the console and he said he was leaving and taking us with him, Susan pleaded with him not to but he wouldn't listen and we left Earth," said Barbara with a sigh. Ian reached for his wife's hand

"After travelling with him for a bit we wanted to go home, he did try but the Tardis couldn't quite get us to our proper place in time" Martha frowned

"Tell me the old, old story, that thing's got a sadistic streak" she said

"One time we were chased across time and space by the Daleks..." Ian started.

"Something's never change" said Jack softly

"Yeah" agreed Martha

"I take it that you've met those overgrown pepperpot's" said Barbara

"Yeah, far to close for comfort" Jack replied. "Sorry you were saying, chased by Daleks".

"The Dalek's were building a time machine as a means to destroy the Doctor, they chased us to a planet of robots called Mechanus, Vicki had already found her way there via the Dalek's machine. We met up with Steven who was a prisoner of the Mechanoids, after a pitched battle between the Mechanoids and the Daleks we used the Dalek's machine, which worked better than the Tardis, to get ourselves home. We made it back to 1965 instead of 1962 but we go home together and in one piece, that's the main thing," said Ian as he squeezed Barbara's hand

"We had to answer a few awkward questions about where we'd been, most people thought we'd eloped" said Barbara with a smile.

"I did move away for a while, to give Barbara some breathing space but I seemed to always be on the phone asking her to meet me, talking over the things we'd seen and done, in the end I asked her to marry me" Ian said

"Forty years later and we still talk over those times with the Doctor," said Barbara, squeezing Ian's hand.

* * *

Barbara, Ian, Jack and Martha carried on talking about their adventures with the Doctor late into the afternoon, when they got up to leave Martha gave the file to them and promised to keep in touch, Jack said that if they ever needed help with any problem with the authorities to call him at Torchwood.

"That was such an experience," said Jack as they headed towards the underground station "I never really expected to, I dunno, bond with these people"

"Yeah I know what you mean they're a wonderful couple, I guess all those who have travelled with the Doctor feel close" Martha replied. Jack slipped his arm around her shoulder

"Yeah, I wonder who's next?" he said.


	2. Ben and Polly

Disclaimers: Same as Ch1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha swallowed down the last of her tea, picked up her jacket and hugged the woman standing in front of her

"Thanks for helping me out Martha" said Dr Julia Swales

"It's ok, I've really enjoyed myself, I've been so busy with other things that I'd forgotten why I spent so many years training to be a doctor" she replied "listen, if things don't work out with Dr Petrova call me, ok"

"I will," said Julia. She opened the door and heard the sounds of arguing, which wasn't unusual but this sounded heated, Julia and Martha ran to the reception area and saw the receptionist, Mrs Chapel, blocking the way of an irate man in an RAF uniform

"I'm sorry Sir Dr Jones cannot be disturbed," Mrs Chapel said

"Look lady, all I'm asking you to do is get a message to her, it's urgent," said the man. Martha sighed,

"It's ok Mrs Chapel he's a friend of mine with an overdeveloped sense of the dramatic" he looked sheepish "so, is the world ending Jack?" she asked

"Not yet, why haven't you been answering your phone, I've been trying all day" he replied. It was Martha's turn to look sheepish

"Left it in my other jacket," she admitted with a blush "what is it you want?"

"I've found Ben Jackson, he's an Admiral working out of Whitehall, we're meeting with him a couple of hours," he said, Julia looked from one to the other in bewilderment.

"It's ok Julia, we've been doing some research together that's all, Jack Harkness meet Julia Swales" said Martha, Jack and Julia shook hands and Mrs Chapel gave him a look that would have had a mortal man shaking in his boots.

"Come on then" said Jack as he grabbed Martha's hand

"I'm sorry Julia, remember what I said, call me," she said as Jack dragged her away.

* * *

"What do you mean 'Overdeveloped sense of the dramatic?'" asked Jack as they drove towards the Admiralty in Whitehall

"Well, you bursting into a Doctor's surgery and throwing your weight around like you owned the place and scaring poor Mrs Chapel like that" said Martha with a smirk. Jack burst out laughing

"That woman makes the Daleks look like kindergarten teachers" he replied

"Somewhere out there is a lab where they genetically engineer doctor's receptionists," she said with a straight face

"That's a scary prospect, I'll get Owen to look into it," he said as they pulled into the Admiralty

* * *

"We're here to see Admiral Ben Jackson," said Jack to the receptionist

"And you are?" she replied, giving Jack and Martha a disdainful look

"Captain Jack Harkness and Dr Martha Jones" he said. The receptionist looked through a book and then got out of her chair

"Follow Me," she said as she marched down a corridor

"Y'know I _was_ kidding when I made that remark about receptionists, now I'm not so sure" murmured Martha. The receptionist knocked on the door and entered

"Captain Harkness and Dr Jones to see you sir" she said

"Send them in," said the Admiral, the receptionist indicated for them to enter and closed the door giving Jack and Martha another disapproving look. A man in his sixties sat behind a desk next to him stood an elegant woman, the man got up and crossed to them

"I'm Ben Jackson and this is my wife Polly" the all shook hands and Ben indicated that they should sit "I understand you want to talk about the Doctor, why?" he said.

"We used to travel with the Doctor too" replied Jack as Martha handed her file over

"While I was travelling, I found some clothes that used to belong to his former companions, including a Naval uniform that belonged to you" said Martha. Polly sighed

"Goodness me that wardrobe room, I'd spend hours in there looking for clothes to blend in with wherever it was we were going," she said with a smile

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Duchess," said Ben with a sly grin, Polly swatted his shoulder in annoyance at the term of endearment.

"How did you meet the Doctor?" asked Martha

"I was working for a Dr Brett as a secretary when the Doctor and Dodo, sorry Dorethea Chaplet although I can see why she preferred Dodo, came to see him. He was working on a computer that could actually think for itself for the Post Office called WOTAN and, like in a bad science fiction film, it tried to take over the world," said Polly.

"I got involved when I met Polly and Dodo in a nightclub, I was drowning my sorrows because my ship was off to the West Indies and I'd been stuck with a six month shore posting, anyway some guy was bothering them so I waded in" Ben explained, Polly rolled her eyes

"My hero" she said with an affectionate smile.

"WOTAN was supposed to link up with other computers around the world, Cape Kennedy, the White House and the Royal Navy, but it developed it's own agenda," said Polly

"Let me guess, enslave the human population to build robot's to take over" remarked Jack rolling his eyes. Polly nodded "AI's have problems thinking outside the box" Ben chuckled

"WOTAN gave out this beep that hypnotised people into working on it's War Machines, they ended up working on production lines until they dropped, Polly ended up on one of those production lines. I sought out the Doctor when I couldn't find her, we pieced together what was going on and alerted the army, they couldn't do much against WOTAN's War Machines but the Doctor had an idea of capturing one, with a lot of political, military and scientific support the Doctor managed to do it. He reprogrammed the War Machine, which I thought was pretty smart for an old boy, he went into the Post Office Tower under the cover of the reprogrammed War Machine and destroyed the WOTAN, saved the world" said Ben.

"Dodo decided she wanted to stay and asked us if we'd tell the Doctor for her and give him back his key, we tracked him down to an old Police Box and told him Dodo was staying in London, he thanked us and went inside. Just as he closed the door we remembered we still had Dodo's key and followed him inside, well you can inagine the shock when we found out it wasn't a police box and when we went through the doors it took off," said Ben.

"Tell me about it," replied Martha with a smile

"That wasn't the biggest shock we had, the Doctor changed, regenerated he called it, he went from being an old man with white hair to a younger man with black hair" said Polly.

"Why did you leave?" asked Martha

"We'd been investigating some weird goings with a bogus tour company at Gatwick airport, they were keeping humanoid...things in cabinets and using humans to make doppelgangers, exact copies, they copied me and Jamie. After we defeated them and made the world safe again, Ben and I decided we wanted to stay, it was the same day we'd left a year earlier so the Doctor said it wasn't a problem as our timeline's would carry on, so we stayed" said Polly squeezing Ben's hand

"And we carried on, I went back to work and Polly got herself a new job" said Ben.

"I thought you were in the Merchant Navy, how come you're an Admiral now" asked Martha, Ben chuckled

"After spending time saving the world and doing a lot of heroic things, going back to sailing the world on oil tankers was going to be a bit of a let down so I joined the Royal Navy" he smirked. "I decided to throw a spanner in the works and applied to Dartmouth college to be an officer, my credentials must have been good because I was accepted, I've often wondered if the Doctor had a hand in it. There were a lot of people back then who thought that someone as common as me should never be allowed to become an officer," said Ben with a grin

"I kept in contact with him while he was training at Dartmouth and eventually moved to Portsmouth, found work down there and married him in 1969" said Polly with a fond smile.

* * *

The four former companions chatted amicably for another couple of hours and promised to keep in touch. After he had dropped Martha off at her flat Jack got a message from UNIT about one of their former employees. 


	3. Harry and The Brigadier

Disclaimers: Same as Pt 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me again why we're driving to the South Coast," asked Jack

"To see Dr Harry Sullivan, he's attached to one of the military hospitals" explained Martha, trying desperately to read a map and not get thrown into Jack's lap "and I thought I was a mad driver". Jack tried to look insulted but failed

"Do you want me to drop you at the bus station then" he replied with a grin, Martha muttered something about being tempted as he swerved across three lanes of traffic "so how did you find him?".

"By accident, his name came up on the file of a man who was in the Navy; I had to contact him about this man so I asked if he'd ever been attached to UNIT. I...um...might have dropped Torchwood and your name into the conversation, well anyway, after that he told me about meeting the Doctor and here we are" Martha replied.

"Ok so where exactly is this hospital because we're going to run out of motorway soon?" said Jack

"The Royal Hospital, Haslar in Gosport so you'll need Junction 10, the next one coming up" Jack swung the SUV over three lanes of traffic again "next time can Ianto drive" Martha said as she clapped her hands over her eyes.

"Commander Sullivan sir there are two people here to see you, a Captain Jack Harkness and a Dr Martha Jones, they say you are expecting them," said his secretary

"Ah, show them in please Penny," said Commander Sullivan. Jack and Martha entered and he got up from his desk and greeted them "how do you do I'm Surgeon Commander Harry Sullivan and this is Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, former head of UNIT and long term associate of the Doctor's. Martha and Jack moved over to the Brigadier to shake his hand. He looked up at Martha and chuckled

"I guess it's true what they say, Doctor's are getting younger, still anyone's better than that overbearing Snotty Doc over there," he said

"God save me from aging Pongo's" said Harry with a roll of his eyes and an affectionate smile.

"So how did you and the Doctor meet?" asked Martha, the Brigadier chuckled

"I threw him in at the deep end, the Doctor's regeneration had gone wrong so I called Harry in to keep an eye on him," he said.

"Whatever had gone wrong had given him a form of amnesia, couldn't remember what was going on and who the Brigadier and Sarah-Jane, his companion at the time, was. Anyway he disappeared from the sickbay and made his way to a lab where his ship, the Tardis was, I found him there and he locked me in a cupboard," explained Harry.

"Sarah-Jane and I found Harry after we heard the Tardis trying to take off, she tried to convince the Doctor that we were all friends and we needed his help to find components for a secret weapon, called the disintegrator gun, that were being stolen, luckily he recognised us in time and agreed to help" continued the Brigadier.

"Sarah-Jane went to visit a group called 'Think Tank' the head was a Dr Hilda Winters and her assistant Arnold Jellicoe, the were a research group, once the research had gone as far as it could and it looked viable it was handed over to other group with more resources" said Harry.

"She was told that the disintegrator gun had been researched there and she met Professor Kettlewell who'd been head of Robotics there, which she thought was odd because he'd left after some disagreement or a change of heart. Anyway they all but threw her out and Sarah being Sarah wouldn't take no for an answer and went back to snoop around and came face with a robot, something like you saw in that film, Metropolis" said the Brigadier.

"Sarah-Jane was told that it was a prototype robot that was designed to do the work of a man in dangerous situations, like mining, working with hazardous materials and so on, they gave her a demonstration to prove that it wasn't dangerous. It seemed to be able to think for it's self and had a conscious, Sarah said the robot was upset when it was ordered to kill her and refused, she didn't know then that it had been reprogrammed" said Harry.

"Sarah came to the Doctor and myself and told us everything, I couldn't send UNIT in without more proof so I sent Harry undercover to Think Tank and we went to meet Professor Kettlewell, he was hostile to us at first but he seemed to warm to the Doctor when he took an interest in his work. Kettlewell told us that he had dismantled the robot because it had begun to learn quickly, it had also become very powerful and he was worried about it falling into the wrong hands. He also told us any attempt to reprogramme it would drive it insane, the Doctor, myself and Harry all turned up at Think Tank at the same time, after that we find that the robot hasn't been dismantled but was being used by a group called the Scientific Reform Society. A bunch of scientific types who thought the world should be ruled by them and not politicians and the robot was doing their bidding," the Brigadier explained.

"The robot was going to kill the Doctor but for some reason it stopped when Sarah-Jane came into the room, it had taken quite a shine to her, we found Kettlewell tied up in a cupboard. He explained that Winters and Jellicoe had reprogrammed the robot and it had gone mad, this robot had been made from a living metal and through his research, he had discovered a virus that could kill it. Meanwhile Winters, Jellicoe and Kettlewell's scheme to steal codes to the entire world's nuclear arsenal had been uncovered and their plan was to hold the world to ransom until they made them leaders," continued Harry.

"Something's never change" muttered Martha

"According to Harry, all the scientists had evacuated to a nuclear bunker in Think Tank's grounds taking Sarah and Harry with them as hostages and leaving the robot on guard with the disintegrator gun," said the Brigadier.

"Kettlewell had a change of heart and tried to stop Winters unleashing the nuclear weapons, Jellicoe pulled a gun on him but Sarah and I managed to get free and I knocked him down. Kettlewell stopped the countdown we managed to get out of the bunker but the robot killed Kettlewell, it realised that it had killed its creator and broke down" said Harry.

"We thought that was it and we went in to mop up, Winters gave up, convinced the countdown couldn't be stopped so she didn't care but the Doctor managed to disable the computer, unfortunately the robot had reactivated itself. It took Sarah-Jane hostage, telling her it was going to kill humanity, the Doctor said the robot had an Oedipus Complex after killing its 'father' for the want of a better word," said the Brigadier. "The Doctor and I went to Kettlewell's lab to brew up a batch of this virus that could kill living metal," continued Harry

"But that damned robot had got back in the bunker and started the countdown again, luckily all the fail safe's had been re-enabled and nothing happened, the robot came out of the bunker and I fired the disintegrator gun at it but instead of destroying it the damn robot got bigger" said the Brigadier

"The Doctor managed to get close enough to the robot to infect it with the virus and destroyed it" finished Harry.

"So what made you join the Doctor?" asked Jack

"Well Sarah-Jane was a bit upset after the robot had been destroyed and the Doctor had promised to take her away in the Tardis and I'd said that there was no way someone could travel in an old police phone box, the Doctor said look inside so I did. I can tell you, I was stunned when I saw inside "Jack and Martha nodded in agreement "they followed me in and that was it, I became a passenger" said Harry.

"And I was left to explain to Her Majesty that the Doctor would be rather late for dinner" said the Brigadier with a huff "Damn fellow always left me to do the explaining, all four of the incarnations of him I met".

"What made you leave?" asked Martha

"I just wanted to get back to reality I suppose, there's only so much time you can spend on the Tardis before it becomes routine, leave while it's still fun, if that makes any sense, it gives you something to look back fondly on I suppose" said Harry, they all nodded in agreement. They all talked about their adventures with the Doctor for a few more hours, when they got up to leave Harry held on to Martha's arm

"Have you met up with Sarah-Jane yet?" he asked

"No not yet, but she is pretty close to the top of our list for the next companion to look for" Martha replied.

"When you do find her can you ask her to give me a call" he blushed "I'd like to see her again after all this time" he said, Martha promised she would and Harry said she could call on him for professional advice any time she liked.

A couple of hours afterwards the phone rang in a little tourist shop in Cardiff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok time for a few explainations. The Royal Hospital, Haslar in Gosport _does_ exsist, it's where I work.

Snotty is a derogatary term for Sailor used by the Army

Pongo is a derogaraty term for Soldier used by the Navy


	4. Sarah Jane and K9: Pt 1

Disclaimers: Same as Ch 1

Author's Notes: This chapter is in 2 parts as Sarah-Jane's is a long story to tell

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto Jones was a little surprised that the phone was ringing this late in the day, the cover that Torchwood used, a little tourist shop in the centre of Cardiff, did sometimes have genuine enquiries but not usually so late.

"Good afternoon" he said

"Good afternoon I'd like to speak to Captain Jack Harkness please" said the English woman at the other end of the phone, she emphasised the 'Captain' as though she didn't believe the title.

"I'm afraid there is no-one here of that name" replied Ianto carefully, he was a little concerned that someone was asking for Jack so publicly

"Really" the woman clearly didn't believe him "tall, dark and handsome, an American with a fetish for World War Two RAF uniforms apparently, surely you'd remember someone like that" she replied. Ianto was more than a little worried now as this woman knew far too much, sure Jack was a well known sight in Cardiff but most people knew him as 'that weird Yank' very few people outside Cardiff knew his name.

"I can assure you madam that no-one of that description works here" said he said patiently

"Now I don't believe you, you see when I find out a secret organization is looking for me I generally like to know why and my enquiries led me to you Mr Jones, it is Ianto Jones I'm speaking to isn't it". The silence spoke volumes and the woman chuckled "I thought so, so you tell handsome Jack that if he wants to explain himself he can reach me at Associated Press, my name is Sarah-Jane Smith" she said. Ianto was dumbstruck, a journalist had managed to find Jack _and_ link him to Torchwood, worst of all she knew who _he_ was, he couldn't help himself he had to know

"How did you find all this out?" he asked. The woman laughed again

"Would you believe me if I said my dog told me" she said "oh and Ianto, you might want to think about changing your suit, black isn't your colour" she said as she hung up. Ianto's sense of preservation kicked in and he ran into the hub, hyperventilating. Sarah-Jane Smith burst into laughter as soon as she put her phone down,

"I'll go to hell for what I did to that poor man" she said as she smiled fondly at her robotic dog.

"Negative mistress, there is no such place as hell" said K-9

"I know K-9, it was just an expression" she replied "so, I'll give Captain Harkness a week to reply and if he doesn't do you fancy a trip to Wales?"

"Affirmative mistress" K-9 replied.

* * *

"Go easy will you, she may be a journalist but she's also one of the Doctor's companions, she's not likely to 'out' you once she knows the truth" said Martha to a glowering Jack.

"After what she did to Ianto I don't think so, it took us days to calm him down Owen had to sedate him in the end, he kept saying her dog knew all about him, Tosh is still trying to unlock the database as we speak" he replied. Martha chuckled; it was difficult to imagine the unflappable Ianto Jones being freaked out by a phone call "it's not funny"

"I know but I can't help imagining Ianto going off the deep end because some woman told him her dog knew all about him, you couldn't make it up" she said. Jack grinned

"I guess you did have to be there" he said. They walked through a garden gate and Martha noticed a sign that said 'Beware of the Dog' in a script that made her think of 80's Sci Fi, she smirked, so Sarah-Jane Smith really did have a dog.

"Let me do the talking, the mood you're in you'll shoot your mouth off and Torchwood will be tabloid headlines tomorrow" Jack opened his mouth to protest but Martha held up her hand "no, you know I'm right" she explained as she rang the doorbell, Jack sighed and nodded, she was right, as usual.

* * *

Sarah-Jane looked up as the doorbell rang, she wasn't sure she'd done the right thing inviting Jack Harkness and Martha Jones over, but Martha Jones had spoken of the Doctor and told her they used to travel with him, Martha had wanted to meet up and share experiences. Sarah-Jane's resolve had cracked, she sounded such a nice girl on the phone but she still wasn't sure that this wasn't a set up. She knew Jack Harkness was the head of Torchwood in Cardiff; she had needed to find out more and had tried to get hold of Mickey Smith, when she couldn't find a trace of him she wondered if he was still travelling with the Doctor. After more digging she'd discovered that Mickey, Rose and Jackie Tyler were on a list of the dead from Canary Wharf, she'd gone to the memorial that was on the site of what she discovered was Torchwood headquarters and left some flowers, she'd liked Rose, after she'd got over her jealousy of the younger woman. She'd felt a little sorry for Mickey, he always seemed to be on the outside but she could see potential in him and had thought about finding him a job in Associated Press, from what she could understand he had impressive hacking skills and a knack of finding things that didn't want to be found. She got up and went to open the door

"I advise caution Mistress, we still do not know the intent of this visit by Captain Harkness and Dr Jones, they could be impostors" said K-9, Sarah-Jane smiled

"I know that K-9, I'm just going to have to trust them for now, but I would like to make sure they are...from around here, if you know what I mean" she said

"Affirmative Mistress" K-9 replied. Sarah-Jane opened the door to find a young coloured woman and an angry looking man in period military garb standing there

"Captain Harkness and Dr Jones I presume?" she said with a smile, the coloured woman smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Martha and he's Jack" Jack attempted a scowl at Sarah-Jane whilst checking her out, Martha rolled her eyes "don't mind him, he's still sulking over what you did to his tea boy, Ianto Jones" said Martha with a snigger. Sarah-Jane blushed guiltily

"I'm sorry about that, at the time I thought you were looking for me 'officially', I needed him to know I wouldn't go quietly" she explained, Jack looked mollified

"Yeah, well, when this is over you might want to apologise in person, he's been hell to live with ever since that day" he replied. Sarah-Jane led them into her living room

"You said you wanted to talk about the Doctor, is this official? Because if it is you can leave now" she said. Martha smiled and handed over her file

"No it isn't official, as I said on the phone we used to travel with him and while I was on board I sorted out the wardrobe room and came across...well...a pair of your boots" Martha explained. Sarah-Jane's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth

"Not the white ones?" she said and Martha nodded, Sarah-Jane put her head in her hands

"What was I thinking, I could never run in those things, still I thought they looked good at the time" she said with an embarrassed chuckle. Sensing the ice was breaking, Jack started to relax

"So which Doctor did you travel with?" he asked, Sarah-Jane flicked through the file, stopping at a picture of the third face of the Doctor,

"This was the first one I met I was only with him for...a few weeks I guess, you lose the sense of time in the Tardis don't you?" Jack and Martha nodded. "Then he regenerated into this one" she turned to the Doctor's fourth face and smiled fondly "he's the one I spent the most time with" she flicked to the last page "then I met this one about a year ago, he was travelling with a girl called Rose then, I'm assuming this is the one you travelled with?" she said.

"I did, Jack travelled with the one before and Rose too" said Martha, Sarah-Jane smiled sadly

"I'm so sorry, I found out she'd been at Canary Wharf and..." she started

"It's ok, the Doctor told me she's safe and well in a parallel universe along with her mum and Mickey" said Jack. Sarah-Jane smiled back

"I should have known, he's better than that" she murmured

"Affirmative Mistress, the Master would not leave anyone behind if there was any alternative" said K-9, Jack and Martha jumped and stared open mouthed

"What the..." stammered Jack. Sarah-Jane grinned

"This is my dog, K-9 he also travelled with the Doctor.

**TBC**


End file.
